110714thestaff
CLL: ok CLL: first CLL: how are you casting "detect magic" CLL: What are you doing? CLL: exactly CLL: suddenly silence CAA: I guess first of all Lore checks on Sami's part to recognize any aspect of magic she already knows from her studies or experiences with magic, then use Breath to detect what she can determine that way though that's more or less a longshot. Then possibly Crafts checks to use her Horrorterror magics to detect eldritch nonsense, and finally if all else fails, consult with the Horrorterrors. CAA: Sorry, I was typing up my reply. CLL: All right. Your lore will note there is some type of blood majyyk being used here, but since you're not a witch of blood you don't know much about it. CLL: Would you like to consult with your convenient witch of blood CLL: before we move on CAC: *bats eyelashes* CAA: Yes, absolutely. CAC: Alright Maenam will use her Blood powers to try and figure out what is going on and if there is any particular emotion or empathic connection attached to these bludmajyyks CMC ceased responding to memo. CLL: Ok CLL: Someone has bound the aspects of players from alternate realities into their blood, and bound the blood into the skull. CLL: So each skull is 'imbued' with the aspect to some degree CLL: sadly, it means the skull is also SUPER FUCKING HAUNTED CLL: with the spirit of whoever's skull it was CAA: "Yeah, I mean, I think the chances of a staff covered in skulls not being DARK FUCKING MAGIC was pretty low." CAC: "Its pretty spoopy, tooootes not gonna lie." CAA: "These poor witches, too. That fucking turkey would probably be shaking with excitement." CAC: "Um... should we like... exercise it? Like... cardio?" CAA: "Hmm. I don't know. I told Mari I would only figure out what was wrong with it and let her decide what to do with it." CAA: "So maybe we shouldn't....but I feel like the polite thing to do would be to let these girls rest. Maybe I can text Mari and ask her if it's okay." CAC: "Totes!" CAA: "Sigh. She doesn't believe in spirits so she doesn't want us to mess with it." CAC: "Did you tell her your like, dating a ghost right now?" CAA: "Yeah. Offered to introduce her to him, too." CAC: " :| " CAC: "Whale uhhh... should we like... give it back to her anyway then?" CAA: "I guess so. But we can probably do a little more investigation first. We're just not allowed to help these poor girls." Sami sounds really upset. CAC: Maenam is frowning pretty hard herself. "Okray..." CAA: "I mean....right? That's the right thing, right? To keep my promise, even if it hurts these girls?" CAA: "Wait, do you think you could use your magics to let us talk to them? Maybe we could at least give them a hug or something." CAA: "And technically, if we ask them about the staff, that would still only be part of 'investigating' the staff, right?" CAA: "Like how a lunch becomes a business lunch if you talk about like....stock prices or something?" CAC: "Um... shore?" She focuses her bludmajjyks on the staff again, "Um... hey ghosty dudes... waters up? How is like... being a ghost and junk?" CLL: Maenam, you hear a cacophony of voices. Maybe start with just one CAC: Maenam tries to focus on a random classpect. Leeeeets go with the Heart player. Maybe they're totes nice? CAC: "Hey there! I am Maenam Niadis and you are probably dead! Waters up dude!?" CLL: A woman chitters at you about being bored senseless. CAA: "Bored? So not like....tortured and in spiritual suffering?" CAC: Maenam conveys this. CLL: "Suffering? Ugh, maybe from having to accompany that perverted old lecher around while he spied on teenage girls every Halloween." CAA: "He does sound pretty awful." CAC: "Yeah no kidding" CAA: "What sorts of things would make you less bored, anyway?" CLL: "Did you know he followed my family for TWELVE GENERATIONS!? Seriously. My mom even suspected he was my grandpa!" CAA: "Like what does a spirit bound to a mystical artifact like to do?" CAA: "Jesus. That's fucked up. Are all the witches he killed for this thing from your family?" CAA: "Or was he just skeezing on those of you who weren't witches, instead of killing them too?" CAC: Maenam conveys the shit out of this question CLL: "I don't know what I want to do. Hang out, play video games? I'm not picky. Oh and no, none of the other girls were related to me. We're all from 'alternate dimensions'." CAA: "Makes sense. I don't think you usually get all that many witches in the same universe. Unless we're talking mundane witches. Hmm." CAC: "So like, kind of like us and these pre-scratch dudes right? How many different universey things have been playing this game then!?" CAA: "Zillions. Libby's personally been involved for so many years I can't even remember the number she gave me." CLL: "I dunno, ask that creepy Oracle chick." CAC: "Oh, she's talking about Libby, I think." CAC: "Does Libby know anything about the creeper dude be tee dubs?" CLL: "Be Tee Dubs? Is that some kind of slang?" CAC: "Er... I mean, uh...by the wave?" CAC: "I mean way?" CLL: "Libby didn't care much for him. He died in most of the other sessions. When he got his hands on a space witch last time though, he started switching timelines. I'm not sure if your Oracle would know him." CAC: "It like, totes might be worth checking out... In the meantime, do you like, know how he did this to you guys and junk?" CAA: "So he's a built-in feature of the game then? Like Scarlet was before she came back to life?" CLL: "Majyyk." CAC: "Like... bloody witchy majyyk or like... the weird sex majyyk stuff our teammate can use?" CLL: "Sex Majyyk? Gross! Blood Witchy Majyyk." CAA: "Was he a blood witch? Can boys be witches?" CAA: "Or did he gank a blood witch's powers some other way, first?" CAC: Maenam relays the fuk out of this question" CLL: "He used some other majyyk to bind the first of us, but she was a blood witch. I think she was in love with him. Her mind is too far gone to talk." CAA: "Aww. Poor thing." CAA: "Are you guys going to be okay if we give you back to the girl who had you before? Mari?" CAC: "Relay" CAA: "And I guess....should we be worried about anything happening to her?" CLL: "Who, the science girl? I don't know her very well. She hasn't been studying us too much yet? I mean, we just want people to hang out with." CAC: "oh thats totes understandable!" CAA: "She doesn't really believe in ghosts, so I don't know if she'll be very good company for you, unless you can like manifest to her and introduce yourselves. But I promised her I'd give the staff back once we made sure it wasn't going to, like, curse her or explode or something." CAC: "Yeah, stuff like that tends to like, happen with the things we find in the game." CAC: Relay'd btws CLL: "Psh, you're preaching to the choir. Light had some issue with a broom some older player gave her. Turned out to be cursed by the Horror Terrors." CAA: "Um..." Sami looks a little embarrassed. "No....the horrorterrors couldn't have gotten into that broom, right?" Sami doesn't seem to be talking to the ghost. CAA: "What happened to the broom? Or to her?" CAC: Relay'd CLL: "Ummm... Hang on." (A few moments of whispering) "Yeah, her matesprite's brother's mom's pre-scratch self gave her a broom that had been cursed by the horror terrors. She was flying it one day and it sprouted tentacles and started strangling her." CAA: "Shit. Was she okay?" CAC: "Yeah tentacles really suck, was she okray?" CLL: "Yeah, up until bothwell got his hands on her." CLL: "Then he totally ate her up, after she and her boyfriend got into a fight." CAC: "...ate her?" CLL: "Because she was blackfucking Commander Aggaro. HA!" CAA: "...wait. What?" CAA: "Commander Aggaro?" CLL: "Yeah, you know, Got a knife, cut her up, cooked her." CAA: "Balish Aggaro?" CAC: " D:>= " CAC: Relay'd CLL: "It's all like 'The Hour Long Show in Which We Continue the Melodrama that we have relayed in previous episodes and describe intricate nigh-incestuous relationships between numerous characters that vascillate wildly and are mostly enjoyed by older women with too much time on their hands." CLL: "Yeah, Commander Balish." CAC: "Hey um... like... whats your name by the way?" CLL: "What, you thought we were all DIFFERENT women? Alternate universes, not alternate lives." CLL: "Acenia." CAA: "What the actual fuck?" CAC: "..." CAA: "So that's why you describe each other in terms of aspects instead of names." CAA: "I was wondering about that." CAA: "Dammit, I'd better take that broom away from her then. I feel like shit, she was having so much fun with that." CAC: "Um, maybe you can make her a NOT horrorterrory version?" CLL: "A not horrorterrory version of what? What are we talking about?" CAA: "Or maybe she can make her own and I can just enchant it with Breath." CAC: "Also uhhhh... we should probably not tell her we've got a staffy thing with a bunch of dead versions of her in it." CAA: "I'm Sami. I gave Acenia my old broom just a few days ago." CAC: "N..nothing!" she says to the staff CAC: (cancel that, Maenam relays Sami's stuff to the staff)) CLL: "Oh, I'm so mad at you Sami! But that's not important. Do you know if Merrow made it out okay?" CAA: "I haven't talked to Merrow. But Acenia didn't seem upset when she got back." CAA: "Wait, why are you mad at me? What did I do?" CAC: Relay'd CAC: "Oh also, Merrow's totes okray!" CLL: "You know what you did. Anyway, That's good. Just give Acenia the staff. It was Doom's. She said it turns into a broom." CAA: "No, I seriously don't know what I did. I don't think I've done it yet. But maybe if you tell me I won't do it to....well to Void, I guess." CAC: Relay'd CAA: "And I promised Mari I would give the staff back to her. But I can ask her to give it to Acenia once she's researched it....I don't think she's interested in being a wizard anyway." CAC: Relay'd also CLL: "You made a contract with the horrorterrors and because of it Darmok died. And if we have to go hang out with Mahou Mari for a while whatever. It's better than some old pervert." CAA: "...oh." Sami sounds depressed. "And I guess....none of the mes found a way to get around that?" CAC: Relay'd CAA: "Oh, but hey! None of the Acenias survived before this one, either, right? So maybe there's still hope!" CLL: "The ones who never made the contract did. The ones who did, couldn't." CAA: Sami deflates. CAA: "And I guess none of the ones who made the contract ever found a way to break the contract, either?" CAC: Relaaaaay'd CLL: "No, not without killing themselves. But it was always heroic." CAA: "I see." Sami grits her teeth. CAA: "And....what happened to the rest of the team, when Sami did die? Were they okay?" CAC ceased responding to memo. CLL: "I don't know. I was dead." CAA: "I see." CAA: "So you don't know whether or not that Sami made the right decision." CLL: "No." CAA: "I guess I know who I could ask about it. But I don't know if I can trust his answer." CLL: "Ha. You trust anyone." CAA: "I'm trying to be better about that." CAA: Oh, speaking of. I don't suppose Sami can use her Intuit Motive stunt to get intuition as to whether or not she's being lied to or manipualted right now, can she? CLL: she's not. CAA: Figured, but it's good to get in the habit. CAA: "Well I guess I don't know anything now that I didn't already suspect." CLL: "Congratulations?" CAA: "Yeah. Hooray for me. But I didn't realize I would have the option of dying. I figured the Horrorterrors would prevent it if I tried. So there's that at least." CAA: "Now to decide if that's the right thing to do." CAA: "Beau will never forgive me if I leave him behind on purpose....but if I don't, Darmok dies." CLL: "Who knows. I doubt it. The dead are powerless to change things." CAA: "...and I don't know if the team needs me." CLL: "And Darmok dies regardless." CAA: "What? He does?!" CAA: "There's no timeline where Darmok can be happy? Even the doomed ones?" CLL: "Not that I've seen. But We've only seen eleven. Who knows." CAA: "Yeah, I guess that's true. You're not the final word on this." CAA: "And presumably all of your timelines were doomed anyway. Unless ours is the one that's doomed. But Katie's got that clock..." CLL: "Who knows." CAA: "Well I'm sorry to hound you with questions, Acenia. And....I'll try to do right by you. And as right by Darmok as I can." CAA: "And I'm sorry if the me in your timeline was a bitch." CAA: "I'll try to be better than she was. But I don't know if I can be." CAA: "I'm giving you back to Mari now. I'll ask her to do the right thing by you." CLL: "All right." CLL: "Good Luck. You're going to need it." CAA: "Is there anything you'd like me to tell Void, before I go?" CLL: "No. She's got her own path to find. At this point, she's gotten farther than any of us." CAA: "Okay. Well goodbye Acenia. And I hope things get more fun and interesting for you soon." CLL: "Yggdrasil Willing" CAA: Sami nods to Maenam and they end the seance.